bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Six Million Dollar Man: Season Six
The Six Million Dollar Man Season Six is an American comic book series published by Dynamite Entertainment in March 2014. The series continues the adventures of Steve Austin, picking up where the original television series ended. It replaced The Bionic Man, an earlier series that followed a reimagined continuity. Press Release Dynamite Celebrates the 40th Anniversary of The Six Million Dollar Man with a New Season 6 Comic Book Series, Expands Upon Classic TV Continuity October 8th, 2013, Mt. Laurel, NJ - New York Comic-Con Announcement: Dynamite and NBCUniversal Television Consumer Products are proud to announce that the beloved television action hero Colonel Steve Austin will celebrate his 40th Anniversary by returning to comics in the upcoming Six Million Dollar Man: Season 6 series, set immediately following the classic television continuity. Featuring the writing talent of award-winning author James Kuhoric (Army of Darkness) and artwork by Juan Antonio Ramirez, the upcoming Six Million Dollar Man: Season 6 comic series will launch with covers by legendary painter Alex Ross (Kingdom Come). A direct follow-up to the classic television series, the Season 6 series pits Steve Austin and his trusted handler Oscar Goldman against a rogue faction of the OSI. A new type of infiltration agent is the key to the treacherous power play - one that is robotic and completely obedient to the traitors. Can a soulless machine make the world's first Bionic Man obsolete? Six Million Dollar Man: Season 6 will hold special appeal for longtime fans, as the infamous villain Maskatron debuts for the first time within story continuity with a violent and terrifying purpose. Furthermore, Austin's role as a NASA pilot will return to prominence, as conspiracies involving extraterrestrial technology and close encounters take root at the OSI. "Being able to tell a story about Steve Austin is a lifetime ambition," says writer James Kuhoric. "The Six Million Dollar Man was a cornerstone of positive childhood memories, and stuck with me over three decades. The idea of a man who could do anything he wanted, but always chose to do the 'right thing,' captivated me. Time and time again, Steve would show us that it really wasn't the machine that made the man special, it was the man that made the machines special. That little spark of childhood, that hidden gem that told me to do the right thing, stuck with me all this time. Every time since that I would hear the distinctive opening credits sequence, I would be brought back to a purer frame of mind -- one where you could solve any problem with bionic limbs, a wry smile, and a raised eyebrow." James Kuhoric has written many original creator-driven and licensed comic books. His list of writing contributions includes Battlestar Galactica, Stargate SG-1, and his Spike TV Scream Award-winning run on Army of Darkness. Collaborating with Jeff Katz, he brought three of the biggest horror franchises together with Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash and its sequel Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. His original creations Dead Irons and Legendary Talespinners were featured as key releases by Wizard Magazine and Comic Shop News. He is also the Editor-in-Chief of Bleeding Cool Magazine, as well as the Vice President of Publishing for Avatar Press. "When the guys at Dynamite launched Kevin Smith's Bionic Man (a modern reimagination of the character), I read it loyally every month, but I still missed the original," says Kuhoric. "When Dynamite approved my pitch for the continuation of the original series picking up after the final fifth television season, I knew I had to bring back all the things that made it special to me back in the day. The book has a specific look to it, and will feature many of the main characters from the series. We went out of our way to use the 'Kung Fu Slow Motion', the sound effects, and all the oddities of that era so the comic book would feel like the original TV series." Kuhoric comments on the art chores, "When I saw the first turnarounds from artist Juanan Ramierez, I was amazed. His images evoked everything special I had always seen in the show, and he brought a fresh more modern look to the pages overall. Dynamite would take it a step further by getting Alex Ross to paint the main covers for the new series. As a lifetime comic book fan, it is a true honor to have the industry's most prolific painter contribute his incredible work on one of my stories. Everything about this new series is going to be done with the care of lifetime fans behind it." Award-winning painter and industry icon Alex Ross not only provides the covers for Season 6, he also made the novel suggestion to develop a long-lost piece of SMDM action figure history into one of the franchise's most fearsome villains. "The Maskatron toy was my favorite toy growing up," says Ross. "I played with it to death, turning it into different characters from The Six Million Dollar Man, as well as other comic book characters that I could turn it into. I'm thrilled to help bring it to life in a full storyline." "When deciding what event would be compelling to fans of the show, it seemed that delivering the sixth season was ideal," says Nick Barrucci, CEO and Publisher of Dynamite. "We wanted to build on the mythos, and to do that, we felt that there had to be new villains. In discussions, we contemplated: why not bring into the series a villain whom fans would know from the toys, even though he wasn't in the TV series? Why not have a villain who could be The Joker to Steve Austin's Batman, or Doctor Octopus to his Spider-Man? How to push the envelope? And I have to say, James took Alex's idea and ran with it. New and existing fans are going to be surprised at the time and care that went in to putting together the series that will help celebrate Steve Austin's 40th Anniversary, and beyond." The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 6 will be solicited in Diamond Comic Distributors' December 2013 Previews catalog, the premiere source of merchandise for the comic book specialty market, and slated for release beginning in February 2014. Comic book fans are encouraged to reserve copies of The Six Million Dollar Man with their local comic book shop or hobby specialty store. The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 6 will also be available for individual customer purchase through digital platforms courtesy of Comixology, iVerse, and Dark Horse Digital. Interviews and Articles Newsarama Bleeding Cool Comic Vine Cosmic Book News Gemstone Publishing Gallery SmdmS601CoverRoss.jpg SmdmS601CoverRossIncen.jpg SmdmS601CoverPhotoVariant.jpg SmdmS601CoverHaeser.jpg SmdmS601CoverBlank.jpg SmdmS602CoverRoss.jpg SmdmS602CoverRossIncenBoar.jpg SmdmS602CoverPhotoVariant.jpg SmdmS602CoverHaeser.jpg SmdmS601p01pencils.jpg SmdmS601p02pencils.jpg SmdmS601p02.jpg SmdmS601p05.jpg SmdmS601p08.jpg SmdmS601p10.jpg SmdmS6OscarSketch.jpg SmdmS6SteveSketch.jpg no_4.jpg Continuity * Early issues of this title feature the return of Oliver Spencer from the 1973 TV movie as an antagonist, while also establishing continuity between him and Oscar Goldman. * Barney Hiller is also featured. * Maskatron, the robotic action figure produced by Kenner, enters the TV continuity as an antagonist developed under orders from Spencer. * Jaime Sommers joins the series with issue #3. Despite the events of "On the Run", she appears to still be undertaking missions for the OSI (initially shown taken down a group of hijackers about an airplane), though she does express a hope that she may soon be free of the OSI. In issue #4 it is established that she and Steve haven't seen each other in a year and that, after a rough patch (presumably related to "On the Run"), she has made amends with Goldman. * Issue 4 includes flashback cameos by the original Bigfoot (who is also featured on one of the variant covers) and Audrey Moss. * Unlike Dynamite's previous The Bionic Man series, Steve Austin is rendered to look more like Lee Majors, Oscar Goldman as Richard Anderson and Jaime Sommers as Lindsay Wagner. Category:Comics Category:The Six Million Dollar Man (Dynamite)